Sleeping next to him
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: Vanille and Laris practice 'sleeping together'. You feelin' a bit nervous there Vanille? VanilleXShot-gun Guy One-shot


**----Sleeping next to him---**

**Yep, _another_ fanfiction about 13 and Versus cross-over. I just wrote this out of curiosity. It's a sweet and cute one-shot *WHICH MEANS IT ONLY HAPPENS ONCE* about Vanille and Shot Gun Guy I named temporary Laris, which again means cheerful/happy in Latin. It reminds me of the _Song Wrapped in Your Arms _by Fireflight. It's so sweet and gentle. Just like them. Anyways, please enjoy my short story about them. I don't see any other fanfics about them anytime soon. You guys should listen to the song, it's really good. **

**Please review and tell me what you think!  
**

* * *

**Wrapped in your arms**

**_Is this the whole picture_**

**_Or is this just the start?_**

**_You're capturing my heart_**

**_I used to try and walk alone_**

**_But I've begun to grow_**

**_And when you tell me to rest _**

**_I'm finally letting go_**

**_I let go_**

"Mmm....."

A young woman moved a bit more through her white sheets and fabric. Sunlight penetrated through the windows letting the sun peek through the window, watching the woman. Vanille turned away from the light, grumbling about the Sun and the too intense light.

She grabbed the blanket closer and wrapped her body in it, making a mini cocoon onto herself. The bed moved a little to her left, then a creak of the bed. Snoring on the right side was her future husband. His hair ruffled at the edges.

"ZZzzzz......ZZzzzz.../"

Vanille frowned as she heard his snore, loud and quickly annoying. She turned over, facing his back. A quick poke and she whispered,"Laris...Laris.....Laris!" The man moved slightly and then he began going back to sleep. Vanille groaned. Was he always like this in the mornings?

Her hands shook his back with a vigorous shaking. With more feeling she said,"Laris, wake up! I mean, stop snoring! Quit it!" Laris's hand waved her away lazily and with a groggy voice he said,"Letmigotoslep." The red-head frowned. Sleep wasn't with her now. It disappeared when he started snoring.

This was the first time they slept together. Laris told her that they would need practice "sleeping together" so they wouldn't get nervous on their wedding night. She refused at first, but when she thought about the wedding proposal he made to her yesterday, she gave in.

"Is this going to be like this _every_ morning?" Vanille groaned to herself. She laid on her back looking up at the ceiling above her.

"ZZZzzzz....."

She glanced at her hubby with a frown and changed it to a blank expression. Without thinking she whispered,"His back is so pretty...." Vanille gasped and quickly covered her mouth. Did he hear it? As if to answer her question, Laris snored.

"ZZzzzz...."

She released a quick sigh of relief. So he didn't hear it after all. Good. The white ceiling overlooked the future wife-husband with amusement. Vanille turned to the window and shaded her eyes from the glare of the light outside. She really need curtains soon. Or she'll be waking up at six in the morning every day.

Pulling the sheets to her face to cover up the light, Vanille wanted to sleep before anything else. She _needed_ sleep. She hardly slept last night because of Laris sleeping beside her. Nervous and anxious for morning to come she slept close to the edge of the bed in fear she might be in harm's way.

The entangling of the feet, the sleeping partner wrapping his arms around her without notice, the hidden 'groping'. Hours pasted and it was four when she finally went to sleep. she looked at the clock next to her. It was six in the morning.

"ZZZzzzz......"

His snoring made her realise where she was and her predicament. She turned over and saw his broad back facing her. She didn't know if it was the light or his back doing it, but made her calm and at ease. She scooted closer to him and put her hand near his body, feeling his warmth.

_**And I'm here to stay**_

_**Nothing can separate us**_

_**And I know I'm okay**_

_**You cradle me gently**_

_**Wrapped in your arms...I'm home**_

Vanille blushed as she pressed her hand on his back. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. Her neck felt warm all of a sudden and her green eyes soaked up his back like a towel. She looked down and up. It was so manly, so masculine. His back was broad and curvy. Soft and warm. The sight of his back made her safe and she smiled.

"It's so beautiful....."

She gently touched his back, caressing it with her fingertips. Vanille smiled and she went closer to him. Carefully, she turned around to her other side and pressed her back against his. Blushing, happy, and nervous she felt her back was not as big or broad as his, hers was more petite and smaller. She giggled as he moved. It tickled her, sending goosebumps down her neck and shoulders.

Then in a blink of an eye, Vanille felt him turn around and wrapped his arm around her waist. Vanille suppressed gasped, feeling hot all over. He was close to her. Way too close. She wasn't prepared for this kind of intimacy. At least not until her wedding night.

"Mmmmm...."

She heard him moan and he pressed his face against her hair. Vanille closed her eyes, the room felt like a hundred degrees all of a sudden and felt too excited 'down there'. She tried to move out of his grasp, but his arm was latched on her waist, protective and strong.

His breath was on her neck, warm and moist and she could hardly move her legs. Laris wrapped them up with his.

"U-Umm...Laris...."

Her words were gone, null and void. Laris snuggled closer to her, pressing his body _very_ close to hers, she felt his private rubbing against her. If this was just only snuggling, she wondered if sex was more intense more intense than this.

"Vanille?"

She almost teared away from his grasp. He let go of her waist quickly and his legs pried themselves off of hers. Slowly she turned around and saw his earnest and cheerful face was replaced with embarrassment and shame.

"Laris?"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen! Honest. I really didn't know what I was doing! I-I'm sorry....I lost control, or well....my body did that by itself. N-Not by itself, but umm....."

His face turned a shade of dark red and he averted his eyes. Vanille didn't know what to say. It felt wrong for him to do that, but it also felt _right_ for him to do that.

He quickly go off the bed.

"I-I'll go sleep on the couch."

Before he could move towards the door, Vanille grabbed his hand and pulled him back in. Shocked he faced her.

"Vanille?"

"You don't have to sleep on the couch. I-It was my fault. I was the one who did it. You back looked so good and I touched your back with mine and.....It was my fault Laris."

Her face red and embarrassed and him speechless.

"You like my back?"

She nodded at this honest conversation.

"I really liked it. I don't know why or how, but I do. It makes me feel....calm....and safe?"

Her voice was lowered to a whisper, her face flushed. Laris looked at her with a mixture of surprise and amusement.

"Y-you can come back to bed if you want too Laris! I-If you want...to of course."

Laris smiled and wrapped her in a hug. He leaned against her cheek and whispered,

"I'll try to control myself this time."

He hopped back into bed and grinned at her.

"I can't grantee it just to let you know."

She blinked at his happy face and smiled. Then she grabbed the blanket that covered him and her. With a whisper she said,

"I'll try to control myself too....Laris."

He laughed and they both laid down facing one another. He opened his arms and she entered. The nervousness and anxiety was over. The only thing that she felt right now was safety and loved.

"So, you really love my back that much huh?"

Vanille looked up at the slyly smiling face that was Laris's.

She opened her mouth to defend herself, but thought of it better. She just smiled and said,

"Yeah, call me crazy. But I _love_ your back."

"So you only love me for my back?"

The future husband-wife snuggled closer, the blanket muffling their soft giggles.

_**I'm seeing so much clearer**_

_**Looking through your eyes**_

_**I could never find a safer place**_

_**Even if I tried**_

_**All the times I needed you**_

_**You've never left my side**_

_**I'm clinging to your every word**_

_**Don't ever let me go**_

_**Don't let go**_

_**

* * *

**_**Some couples are use to sleeping together at the first try, some aren't. I just wanted to show you what 'might/might not' happen if a couple sleeps together for the first time. It's normal for every couple to experience nervousness/anxiety when they are first sleeping together *it does not include sex in my story*.**

**Hoped you liked it. **

**Your author,**

**Yuki  
**


End file.
